epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/QWOP vs. Octodad. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Off-Season.
Hello once again everyone! It's been a while since I posted another one of my rap battles- so here I am! But instead, this time I'm here with an Off-Season battle! Yes, yes, I know, my finale is due; but while I was writing the finale, I had some spare time left tonight, so I decided to write this. As a friendly reminder, Off-season battles are battles that I either felt like it didn't fit into my plans for the season, didn't feel like the connection or the lyrics were good enough or thought that this doesn't really deserve to be a normal battle even though I want to write it. And since this is an off-season, I really don't have any kind of beat or even a title card. If you can find a decent beat for me, great. If not, well, just enjoy the battle. So, here it is. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! QWOP! VERSUS! OCTODAD! BEGIN! QWOP: The National Hero of the Internet is stepping in to win this rapping race The Deadliest Catch has begun, all ready to put this Calimari in his place This artistic athelete got a godly flow that belong in the Modern Art Gallery got smooth rhymes like my flexing muscles, burn you to crisps like my calories! I'm not a banana, but I'm still the demonspawn from your darkest nightmare here to crash on your family like my name was the Fresh Prince of Bel Air I only need one key to kick this feeble seafood's ass and leave him disabled, Then I'll tell your kids a story of How I Met Your Father on my lunch table! Octodad: No under-funded crappy athlete is going to step up to the greatest indie game playing you like an app, your raps doesn't make any sense just like your name! Steam gave me the'' Greenlight'' so I can crush this outdated meme back to 2010, so now I'll cut this ragdoll like my name was Fujimoto again and again! You're the Insane Bolt of Running! Even your scores hang around in negatives; you won't go far and fall in this battle, have a taste of your own medicine! So this foddy fool can go home and CLOP to Unicorns, I am clearly the winner; daddy's home, kids, looks like we're having easiest victory for dinner! QWOP: this Octofed is getting grilled, so prepare your cooked ass to be schooled! Your disguise won't work on me, especially when you rap gibberish like a fool! But remember, it's not about whether you win or lose, it's not complicated; It's about if your ability to spit a rhyme will, like your legs, QWOPerate. Octodad: Hurdle ''up, QWOP, or Big Daddy from under the sea will leave you drowned, Call me the Slender Man, this suit wearing swagger is hunting you down! This masochistic runner can run away now, don't look back or stop; looks like I didn't have to even try to proudly say that I. beat. QWOP! '''WHO WON?' WHO'S NEXT? WHO CARES, THIS IS AN OFF-SEASON! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! Poll WHO WON? QWOP Octodad Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts